Kazuhira Miller
, also known as Kazuhira Miller and Master Miller, was FOXHOUND's survival trainer during both Big Boss's and Roy Campbell's command of the unit. Biography Early life McDonell Benedict Miller was born in the United States sixty years after his grandparents immigrated there from Japan. The child of an American GHQ officer returning to the United States and a Japanese-American woman, he was born during Japan's occupation by US military forces and was given the name "Kazuhira" - the Japanese name for "Peace." Upon graduating from college in the US, he joined the Japanese Self Defense Forces. He then participated in the Vietnam War, where he was captured by the Viet Cong and tortured as a POW, but he eventually found the opportunity to escape, killing the chief interrogator in the process.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson: "You know, I was tortured in 'Nam. The Viet Cong were vicious little bastards. But I had the satisfaction of blowing the brains out of the chief interrogator when I escaped." After being discharged, he drifted from one region to another as a mercenary.METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER OFFICIAL SITE Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Miller's travels eventually led him to meet Naked Snake (Big Boss) in Colombia. Miller played a vital role in the management of the Militaires Sans Frontieres and supported Big Boss during his missions in Colombia. He brought over Paz and Gálvez, who desired to see the Militaires Sans Frontieres, after making sure that they weren't followed by "their "friends" from Langley." Unlike Big Boss, he didn't really feel that being hired by Galvez to repel the invasion of Costa Rica was a bad idea, especially with the offer of an offshore production facility in the Caribbean to use as a base (as their current base was in disrepair). After Big Boss eventually agreed to take Galvez's offer, Miller started transmitting unidirectional signals to Snake relating to the mission from the offshore facility, which he referred to as the "Mother Base." Later Career At some point, Miller parted ways with Big Boss and later served as a survival master in the SAS, the Green Berets, a US Marine boot camp, and FOXHOUND. He also served in the FBI and went on to volunteer as a coach in a mercenary school twice a year before eventually retiring. During his time as a drill sergeant in FOXHOUND, he was referred to as "Hell Master" and draftees called him "Master Miller" with the utmost respect. It was there that he met and helped train Solid Snake. He taught him how to speak in code during radio transmissions (such as suggesting to Snake that he "change his brand of cigarettes" when he needed to change frequencies), as well as how to sense an enemy if sight alone couldn't help, and how to determine whether a person was lying by their eyes. At some point in his life, Miller divorced his first wife, Nadine, and resided in Los Angeles with his daughter, Catherine. Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual (1990) Master Miller served as an adviser for FOXHOUND during Roy Campbell's days in the unit. During Operation Intrude F014, Miller was reunited with Solid Snake and assisted him throughout Operation Intrude F014. He helped by providing Snake with information on improving one's health, along with guidance on how to overcome the various obstacles he faced there. By 2005, Miller had retired and had moved to Alaska to live in solitude, in a three story house with his huskies, occasionally helping to train the Alaskan scouts during his free time. However, three days prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, Miller was murdered in his home, poisoned by a nerve toxin. Liquid Snake, the leader of the FOXHOUND unit during the Shadow Moses Incident, then assumed Miller's identity, posing as him in order to "aid" Solid Snake in his mission there. He provided Snake with information on health, and on how to operate within the Alaskan environment. After Snake unwittingly activated Metal Gear REX, Liquid mockingly revealed his true identity to him. Trivia *Miller's dialogue concerning Big Boss, during Operation Intrude F014, suggested that he disagreed with the latter's vision of Outer Heaven. Miller: "Snake, that guy is a monster. You can't beat him with just your fists. Use your head!" Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (1990). Behind the scenes * In the manual for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Miller was described as being quite knowledgable in science. * In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, Miller had a distinctly Asian appearance. In the re-releases, he was redesigned to resemble his appearance in Metal Gear Solid, with blond hair and sunglasses. *In the Subsistence re-release of Metal Gear 2, Miller's first name was spelled as "McDonnell." * How Master Miller was killed is not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid ''or its remake ''The Twin Snakes. It is only mentioned in the official novel by Raymond Benson. Gallery File:Mgspw-kazuhira-miller.jpg File:Mgspw-miller-cg.jpg References Category:MG2 Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:Support Team